Would You Marry Me?
by loveyoongialways
Summary: Min Yoongi memang bukan tipe pria yang romantis. Aku mengerti itu. Tapi saat dia lupa dengan hari jadi hubungan kami, apakah dia hanya sekedar bukan tipe pria romantis atau dia tidak bisa berkomitmen dalam sebuah hubungan? [bangtan boys, bts, bts x you, bts x reader, min yoongi, jung hoseok, kim namjoon, kim seokjin, kim taehyung, park jimin, jeon jungkook]
Min Yoongi memang bukan tipe pria yang romantis. Aku mengerti itu. Tapi saat dia lupa dengan hari jadi hubungan kami, apakah dia hanya sekedar bukan tipe pria romantis atau dia tidak bisa berkomitmen dalam sebuah hubungan?

* * *

"Jadi, kau suka dengan Jungkook?"

Semua mata memandang penasaran ke arahku. Pertanyaan sederhana dari Hoseok membuatku tersenyum penuh rahasia. Tidak sabar dengan jawabanku, Namjoon melempar botol kosong padaku, yang aku balas dengan tawa.

"Oke, itu dulu. Aku jatuh hati dengan Jungkook saat pertama kali melihatnya. Tapi aku rasa tidak ada perempuan yang tidak akan suka dengan mata bulat bersinar dan senyum manis gigi kelincinya. Itu terlalu menggemaskan," jawabku sambil mencubit pipinya. Jungkook hanya meringis kesakitan sambil tersenyum. Sepertinya dia senang disebut menggemaskan.

"Lalu kenapa jadinya malah dengan Yoongi hyung?" tanya Hoseok lagi.

Aku melihat ke arah Yoongi dengan tatapan sayang, bergeser mendekatinya, dan melingkarkan tanganku ke tubuhnya, "Karisma Yoongi terlalu kuat untuk ditolak."

Jawabanku langsung dibalas dengan teriakan jijik dan malas dari mereka. Namjoon bahkan memberikan tatapan tidak percaya karena aku mengeluarkan kata-kata itu. Aku hanya tertawa sementara Yoongi langsung merangkul dan mandaratkan ciuman di kepalaku.

"Tapi, kalau aku masih suka dengan Jungkook, bagaimana?" tanyaku polos.

Yoongi langsung melepaskan rangkulannya dan berkata dingin, "Lepaskan aku sekarang juga."

" _Come to me,_ Noona…." teriak Jungkook sambil merentangkan lengannya seperti menunggu aku akan datang ke pelukannya.

Tawa kami pecah melihat tingkah Jungkook. Aku cuma menggelengkan kepala sambil tetap memeluk Yoongi. "Aku pilih pria ini," kataku sambil memberikan ekspresi meledek pada Jungkook.

Kami melanjutkan obrolan kami yang sebenarnya lebih sering terdengar tawa cekikikan dibanding obrolan serius. Aku dan Yoongi mengundang teman-teman dekatnya, yang sekarang menjadi teman-temanku juga, untuk merayakan jabatan baru yang aku dapatkan belum lama ini, ke apartemen kami. Kedatangan Jin, Namjoon, Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung, dan Jungkook membuat apartemen kami yang tidak terlalu besar menjadi terasa penuh tapi tetap menyenangkan. Entah mengapa, kami lebih senang menghabiskan waktu berkumpul bersama di apartemen Yoongi yang sekarang juga aku tempati. Yoongi juga tidak merasa keberatan. Jadilah apartemen kami sering didatangi oleh mereka.

Aku mengantarkan mereka pulang sampai ke depan pintu, memberikan peringatan 'Jangan mengendarai mobilmu terlalu kencang' pada Jin dan Namjoon yang bertugas mengantar Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung, dan Jungkook pulang.

"Hyung, kami pulang," teriak Jimin dan Taehyung, yang hanya dibalas dengan sebuah suara sederhana 'hmmm...' oleh Yoongi. Dia memang hampir tidak pernah mengantarkan teman-temannya pulang sampai ke depan pintu. Itu menjadi tugasku. 'Aku malas', katanya saat pernah aku tanya alasannya.

Saat kembali ke ruang tamu, aku langsung membereskan kekacauan yang ditinggalkan mereka. Terlalu banyak makanan yang mereka bawa kali ini, jadi yang perlu aku bereskan juga semakin banyak.

"Sayang," panggil Yoongi tiba-tiba, Dia sedang duduk di sofa panjang kami dan asik menonton berita olahraga di televisi. Aku melihatnya menepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya sebagai tanda menyuruhku untuk duduk. Aku menghampirinya dan langsung bergelayut manja. Meskipun bukan tipe pria romantis, tapi Yoongi sangat handal dalam memanjakanku. Aku sangat menyukainya.

Dia merangkul dan memainkan rambutku, sedangkan aku makin merapatkan tubuhku padanya. "Jadi… kamu masih suka dengan anak kecil itu?" tanyanya dengan nada suara sedikit cemburu. Aku tahu siapa yang dia maksud.

Aku tersenyum, duduk tegak menatapnya, dan dengan pandangan memelas menjawab, "Boleh aku juga berhubungan dengannya? Aku janji akan bersikap adil pada kalian berdua," kataku sambil memberikan tanda 'V' dengan kedua tanganku.

Yoongi langsung melihat ke arahku dengan pandangan sedikit kesal. Dia lalu mendorong tubuhku hingga aku tiduran di sofa dan dia sendiri membaringkan tubuhnya di atasku. Wajah kami sangat dekat sampai aku bisa merasakan puncak hidungnya di hidungku. "Kamu bahkan tidak bisa adil membagi waktumu untuk aku dan pekerjaanmu. Bagaimana caranya kamu bisa adil dengan aku dan Jungkook?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dariku, Yoongi langsung mencium bibirku. Aku memberikan gerakan menolak tapi tidak diacuhkan olehnya. Dia terus mencium bibirku dengan lembut yang akhirnya aku balas dengan erangan sebagai tanda aku menikmatinya. Saat Yoongi mulai bergerak ke arah leherku untuk menciumnya, aku menikmatinya sambil menggerakkan tanganku untuk membelai punggung dan memainkan rambut bagian belakangnya. Dia tiba-tiba berhenti dan menatapku. "Jadi siapa yang kamu pilih?"

"Kamu," kataku sambil tersenyum.

Saat Yoongi kembali menciumku, aku teringat dengan kekacauan di ruang tamu yang harus aku bereskan. Dengan berat hati aku memintanya untuk berhenti menciumku agar aku bisa membereskan semuanya. Aku yakin, kalau aku menundanya maka aku baru akan melakukannya besok pagi dan nantinya apartemen kami akan berbau seperti makanan basi. Dan aku tahu Yoongi benci itu. Dengan setegah hati dia melepaskanku dari pelukannya dan mulai membantuku membereskan peralatan makan dan sampah di ruang tamu. Dia menemaniku di dapur untuk mencuci semuanya hingga bersih, Aku dan Jin mencoba resep baru yang kami dapatkan di internet malam ini, sehingga dapur kami lebih berantakan dari biasanya. Yoongi bukan tipe yang suka bersih-bersih, apalagi di dapur. Tapi dia dengan senang hati selalu menemani aktifitasku di sini, bahkan tidak jarang ikut membantu. 'Aku senang melihatmu seperti ibu rumah tangga yang mengurus rumah dengan baik', katanya dengan senyuman bangga.

Bunyi telepon genggamnya membuat Yoongi meninggalkanku di dapur. Saat dia tidak kembali, aku tahu itu pasti urusan pekerjaannya. Setelah selesai mencuci semua peralatan makan dan membuang semua sampah, aku berjalan ke arah ruang kerja kecilnya di samping kamar kami. Benar saja, Yoongi sedang serius mengerjakan sesuatu di depan komputernya. Tidak hanya 'gila kerja' di kantor, dia juga tidak bisa lepas dengan pekerjaannya di rumah. Meski masih bisa membagi waktunya untukku, tapi aku merasa prioritas Yoongi untuk saat ini memang pekerjaannya.

Aku memutuskan tidak mengganggunya dan masuk ke kamar mandi, mengisi _bathtub_ dengan air hangat, menunggunya hingga penuh, dan memasukkan banyak _bubble bath_. Aku suka berendam air hangat dengan banyak busa mengelilingi tubuhku. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide melintas di benakku. Aku kembali ke ruang kerja Yoongi, menghampiri dan memeluknya dari belakang. Aku menyandarkan daguku ke bahunya dan berbisik dengan manja di telinganya, "Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat di _bathtub_. Berendam bersama denganku?"

Aku tahu dia tersenyum sambil tetap menatap ke layar komputer. Dia mencium salah satu telapak tanganku dan berkata, "Kamu duluan, nanti aku menyusul."

"Jangan lama-lama," ucapku masih dengan nada manja.

Dia mengangguk dan aku meninggalkannya untuk kembali ke kamar mandi. Aku menyalakan _playlist_ favoritku sebelum masuk ke _bathtub_. Nyaman dengan perasaan hangat yang menyelimutiku saat merebahkan diri di dalam _bathtub_ , aku menyandarkan kepala dan memejamkan matamku. Tidak beberapa lama kemudian, aku merasa ada yang sedang memerhatikanku. Aku membuka mata dan melihat Yoongi sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya di depan pintu kamar mandi, menatapku sambil tersenyum. "Butuh teman?" katanya menggoda.

"Bukan teman, tapi pacar," jawabku.

Dia masuk ke kamar mandi dan mengernyitkan dahinya. "Sampai kapan kamu akan memutar lagu-lagu ini?"

Aku hanya tertawa mendengar keluhannya. Yoongi tahu aku mencintai lagu-lagu lama dan meski bukan seleranya tapi dia selalu mau ikut mendengarkannya. Aku rasa dia juga mulai menyukainya karena pada beberapa kesempatan aku mendengar Yoongi menyanyikan beberapa lagu dengan suara pelan. Meskipun dia bantah, tentu saja.

Yoongi membuka kaus dan celana pendek yang dia pakai. Dia kini berdiri tanpa pakaian di depanku. Sejak kami tinggal bersama hampir satu tahun lalu, kami mulai bersikap tidak canggung lagi satu sama lain. Kami terbiasa memakai dan melepaskan pakaian tanpa sembunyi-sembunyi, mandi bersama, bahkan kadang kami memutuskan untuk tidur tanpa pakaian agar bisa merasakan kulit kami saling bersentuhan. Salah satu hal yang aku kagumi dari Yoongi adalah kulitnya yang putih pucat dan terlihat tanpa noda. Kadang aku merasa kesal. Aku saja yang perempuan tidak memiliki kulit indah seperti itu, tapi kenapa Yoongi yang seorang pria dianugerahi kulit putih pucat yang cantik. Tuhan tidak adil. Tapi Yoongi tidak setuju dengan pendapatku. Dia bukan penggemar berat kulit putih pucatnya karena menurutnya kulitnya akan terlihat sangat merah saat kepanasan atau merasa malu. 'Seperti saat kamu memujiku', ucapnya suatu waktu. Apapun itu, aku sangat mencintai kulit Yoongi.

Aku bergeser maju agar Yoongi bisa duduk di belakangku. Aku menyukai pelukan belakang, Yoongi tahu itu. Jadi daripada duduk berhadapan, kami selalu memilih posisi Yoongi duduk di belakangku dan aku menyandarkan tubuhku di dadanya. Seperti sekarang. Selama beberapa saat, tidak ada suara yang keluar dari mulut kami. Hanya sentuhan lembut yang kami berikan satu sama lain.

"Aku bangga padamu," kata Yoongi memecah kesunyian sambil mencium pipiku.

Aku tersenyum, "Aku senang membuatmu bangga." Aku tahu apa yang dia banggakan dariku, yaitu kenaikan jabatan pekerjaanku dari seorang editor menjadi senior editor. Jabatan ini aku dapatkan dengan susah payah setelah bekerja selama beberapa tahun. Dan Yoongi tahu perjuanganku serta seberapa besar aku menginginkan jabatan tersebut.

"Kamu akan lebih sibuk dari sekarang," katanya.

"Tidak akan lebih sibuk dari kamu. Kamu yang justru aku khawatirkan. Sepertinya pekerjaanmu semakin banyak. Jin memberikan beban kerja yang berlebih padamu?" tanyaku khawatir.

Dia menggeleng. "Aku hanya merasa semakin terlalu perfeksionis. Aku tidak pernah merasa puas dengan pekerjaanku."

"Itulah gunanya Jin dan Namjoon 'kan? Mereka ada untuk ikut menilai pekerjaanmu, sayang. Lagipula menurutku tidak ada satupun hasil kerjamu yang mengecewakan. Aku menyukainya."

"Itu karena kamu menyukai semua tentang aku," ujarnya bercanda sambil memeluk tubuhku. Tiba-tiba tangannya berhenti di atas perutku dan merabanya. "Sepertinya pacarku menggendut," katanya sambil tertawa dan tetap memegang perut atasku.

Aku mengerang kesal, "Makanya kamu harus berhenti mengirimiku kue-kue manis ke kantor. Itu sebabnya aku menggendut."

"Tapi kamu menyukainya 'kan? Supaya otakmu tetap bekerja dengan baik saat sudah sore hari, katamu," katanya sambil tertawa.

"Iya, benar. Aku sedang malas sekali berolahraga akhir-akhir ini. Mungkin aku harus mulai lari lagi minggu depan."

"Yakin ini cuma gemuk biasa?

"Maksudnya?"

"Isinya bukan bayi?"

Aku memukul perut Yoongi dengan siku. Dia langsung berteriak kesakitan. Yoongi akhir-akhir ini senang menggodaku dengan pembicaraan mengenai bayi. Semua berawal dari aku yang bercerita padanya kalau beberapa temanku sudah menikah dan mulai mengandung. Melihat perut mereka yang membesar dengan segala suka dukanya membuatmu berkata bahwa aku juga ingin merasakan hamil seperti mereka. Yoongi cuma meledekku dan bilang aku belum pantas untuk menjadi seorang ibu. Aku hanya tertawa menanggapi perkataannya karena aku tahu Yoongi tidak mau membicarakan tentang hal tersebut. Tentang bayi, memiliki anak, bahkan hal yang mendasar, membangun sebuah keluarga. Aku tidak yakin dia mau memulai itu semua. Bahkan aku tidak yakin dia memiliki rencana untuk itu semua.

* * *

Aku keluar dari kamar mandi dan mendapati Yoongi sedang memainkan telepon genggamnya di tempat tidur. Aku tidak aneh lagi dengan kebiasaannya itu. Yoongi dan telepon genggam memang tidak bisa dipisahkan. Dia bahkan rela untuk kembali ke rumah jika telepon genggamnya ketinggalan. Tapi jika dompetnya yang tertinggal, dia akan dengan senang hati meminjam uang siapa saja yang dia temui di kantor. Telepon genggam adalah cinta keduanya setelah pekerjaan. Aku tidak tahu ada di nomor berapa dalam daftar hal-hal yang dicintainya.

Bersiap untuk tidur, aku mematikan lampu dan menyalakan lampu tidur. Yoongi tersadar dengan kehadiranku. Dia menaruh telepon genggamnya dan tersenyum kepadaku, "Kemari."

Aku merebahkan diri di samping Yoongi. Menopang tubuhnya dengan salah satu lengan, dia tiduran menyamping menghadapku, sementara lengannya yang bebas menarik tubuhku ke arahnya. "Aku suka saat kamu memakai baju ini," ujarnya sambil mengelus-alus lenganku.

Aku memakai baju basket miliknya yang sudah tidak digunakan lagi. Sejak tinggal bersama, aku memakai beberapa baju Yoongi yang sudah lama dan tidak pernah dipakai lagi. Memakai bajunya saat aku tidur, entah mengapa membuatku merasa nyaman dan memberikan kesan dia sedang memelukku. Kali ini aku menggunakan baju basketnya tanpa memakai celana pendek lagi. Hanya baju basket dan celana dalam. Sepertinya baju tidurku ini dianggap menggoda oleh Yoongi.

"Aku lebih suka saat kamu yang memakainya. Sambil bermain basket. Kamu terlihat… mendebarkan," kataku sambil memberikan penekanan pada kalimat terakhir, untuk semakin menggodanya.

"Aku? Mendebarkan? Justru kamu yang sekarang terlihat seperti itu. Baju ini membuatmu semakin seksi."

Aku tidak bisa membalas perkataannya karena Yoongi langsung mendaratkan ciuman ke bibirku. Kali ini bukan ciuman lembut, tapi ciuman yang penuh hasrat. Hasrat untuk memiliki diriku sepenuhnya. Saat Yoongi mulai memainkan lidahnya di dalam mulutku, memasukkan tangannya ke dalam baju basketku, dan mulai menggerayangi seluruh tubuhku, aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa lagi. Aku hanya fokus dengan ciuman dan sentuhan Yoongi di seluruh tubuhku.

Yoongi bukan penyuka permainan keras dan kasar di atas tempat tidur. Dia sangat lembut, tapi sekaligus mendominasi. Dia tahu harus melakukan apa untuk memuaskan kami berdua. Jangan salah, dia sangat bisa bermain kasar jika diperlukan. Tapi Yoongi lebih senang melakukannya perlahan sambil menikmati setiap sentuhan, ciuman, dan gerakan yang kami lakukan. Meskipun aku masih bisa melakukan apapun yang aku mau padanya saat kami bercinta, tapi aku suka sikap dominasi yang Yoongi lakukan padaku. Aku merasa kecil, tapi sikap protektifnya membuatku merasa sangat disayangi dan dicintai olehnya. Kami sepakat, hubungan intim seperti ini merupakan salah satu waktu favorit kami berdua.

* * *

 **Dua Tahun Lalu**

Saat redakturku memberikan kesempatan untuk menulis sebuah artikel yang cukup penting padaku, aku kesenangan setengah mati. Itu artinya aku mulai mendapatkan kepercayaan dari majalah tempatku bekerja sebagai jurnalis (atau editor, istilah yang digunakan di kantorku) untuk mendapatkan porsi besar dalam mencari dan menulis berita. Lalu, saat diberitahu bahwa aku diharuskan menulis mengenai beberapa label indie yang berhasil menelurkan penyanyi-penyanyi berbakat, aku langsung tahu harus menghubungi siapa.

"Hoseok oppa!" ucapku setengah menjerit saat mendengar nada telepon diangkat.

"Yah, _!" jawabnya dengan antusias.

"Aku rindu kamu, oppa."

Hoseok mengeluarkan dengusan bangga, "Aku memang selalu dirindukan oleh siapa saja."

"Cih, jadi seperti ini sikap seorang rapper yang sedang naik daun? Tidak disangka."

Teman masa kecilku itu hanya tertawa di ujung telepon. Aku mengenal Jung Hoseok sejak kecil, mungkin saat kami masih SD. Dia tetanggaku, teman bermainku, kakak kelasku, kakakku, sahabatku, dan fakta bahwa aku mengenalnya hampir seumur hidupku membuat kami memiliki ikatan batin yang kuat. Kami berpisah sejak Hoseok mulai meninggalkan kampung halaman kami dan pergi ke Seoul untuk mengejar impiannya sebagai rapper. Aku sendiri baru menyusulnya ke kota besar ini saat selesai kuliah dan mulai mencari pekerjaan untuk memulai karirku di dunia jurnalistik. Sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing membuat kami hampir tidak pernah bertemu selama beberapa bulan terakhir. Meski begitu, Hoseok langsung tahu kalau aku membutuhkan bantuannya.

"Jadi, apa yang bisa aku bantu?" tanyanya.

Aku lalu menjelaskan mengenai tugas dari kantorku dan aku meminta bantuannya agar bisa mewawancarai pemilik label indie tempatnya bernaung. Meski kecil, tapi perusahaan rekaman tersebut sudah mengorbitkan beberapa penyanyi yang bertalenta, diantaranya Hoseok sebagai seorang rapper dan grup vokal beraliran R&B, BTS. Setelah mendengarkan penjelasanku, dia langsung menjanjikan akan segera memberikan kepastian waktu wawancara dengan pemiliknya.

"Itu hal yang mudah. Aku kenal baik dengan Jin hyung. Dan ini perusahaan kecil jadi aku pikir kau tidak harus melewati berbagai macam birokrasi yang tidak penting," katanya menjanjikan.

Aku memercayainya dengan segenap hatiku. Benar saja, beberapa hari kemudian Hoseok menghubungiku dan memberitahukan hari dan pukul berapa pemilik label indie, yang ternyata bernama Jin, tersebut bisa aku temui.

Di hari yang dijanjikan, aku mendatangi kantornya. Terletak di lantai tiga sebuah gedung perkantoran, aku langsung menyukai suasana di sana. Meski tempatnya tidak terlalu luas, tapi atmosfer yang menyelimuti kantor itu sangat nyaman dan penuh kekeluargaan. Aku bertemu dengan pemiliknya, seorang pria tampan yang hanya berusia tiga tahun di atasku, bernama Soekjin. 'Panggil saja aku Jin,' katanya. Dia mendirikan perusahaan rekaman ini bersama dengan seorang teman yang sudah dikenalnya sejak lama. Walaupun bukan pemilik resmi, tapi Jin menganggap kontribusi temannya itu yang sedikit demi sedikit membuat perusahaan rekamannya semakin maju. Saat itulah pertama kali aku bertemu dengan seorang pria bernama Min Yoongi, dan bisa dibilang aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengannya. Aku merasakan hal tersebut setelah selesai mewawancarainya. Dia ternyata sangat pintar (kalau tidak bisa aku bilang jenius) di bidang musik. Aku lemah dengan pria pintar dan aku merasa lemah pada Min Yoongi. Setelah diperhatikan, penampilannya juga sama sekali tidak mengecewakan. Malah itu yang membuatku makin menyukainya. Aku mewawancarainya agak lebih lama daripada Jin, mungkin karena aku terlalu menikmati berbicara dan bertukar pikiran dengannya. Yoongi adalah orang yang sangat menyenangkan untuk diajak berbicara. Hampir mengenai hal apapun.

Selain Jin dan Yoongi, aku juga mewawancarai Namjoon sebagai salah satu produser dan penulis lagu andalan di label indie tersebut, BTS yang terdiri dari Jimin-Taehyung-Jungkook yang mulai terkenal dengan lagu-lagu R&B mereka, dan tentu saja Hoseok sebagai salah satu rapper kesayangan di sana. Selain mendapatkan bahan yang lebih dari cukup untuk menulis sebuah artikel yang menarik, aku juga mendapatkan teman-teman baru di sana. Mereka semua sangat ramah dan bersahabat, khususnya Jimin dan Taehyung karena ternyata kami seumuran dan itu membuat kami merasa lebih nyaman saat berinteraksi. 'Kau beruntung bisa bergabung dengan perusahaan ini', kataku pada Hoseok waktu itu.

Setelah artikelku tayang dan mendapat tanggapan yang positif dari redaktur serta para narasumber yang aku wawancarai, termasuk Jin yang meneleponku langsung, aku merasa sangat senang. Aku memutuskan untuk mengajak Hoseok makan malam sebagai tanda terima kasih karena telah membantuku. Kami mengunjungi sebuah restoran yang berada di dekat kantornya. Saat sedang asik makan sambil bertukar cerita, secara tidak sengaja kami bertemu ketiga anggota BTS dan Namjoon yang datang untuk makan. Tidak lama kemudia Jin dan Yoongi (aku menahan napas karena merasa sangat gembira) juga menyusul setelah diberitahu Namjoon.

"Apa yang kita rayakan malam ini?" tanya Jin.

"_ akan membayarkan makan malam kita karena artikelnya mendapat pujian dari redakturnya," jelas Hoseok bersemangat. Aku langsung panik karena uangku hanya cukup untuk membayar makananku dan Hoseok, bukan untuk delapan orang. Tapi aku cuma tertawa karena tidak sopan untuk menolaknya.

"Kita tidak bisa membiarkannya," kata Jin tenang. "Harusnya aku yang membayarkan makanan ini semua sebagai ucapan terima kasih atas artikel tentang perusahaan kita yang ditulis dengan sangat baik oleh _. Jadi, aku traktir kalian semua malam ini!" ucapnya sambil mengangkat gelas yang langsung disambut dengan sorakan gembira dari yang lain.

Aku merasa lega dan berterima kasih dalam hati kepada Jin karena telah menyelamatkan situasi keuanganku saat itu. Sepertinya Namjoon mengetahui kelegaan yang kurasakan karena dia langsung menepuk-nepuk pundakku dan berkata pelan, 'Kau selamat'. Aku hanya tertawa. Setelah itu, yang aku ingat kami hanya bergembira malam itu. Mungkin karena saat itu aku bukan lagi bersikap sebagai seorang jurnalis yang mewawancarai narasumbernya, hubunganku dengan ketujuh pria tersebut terasa lebih santai. Kami bahkan saling bertukar nomor telepon dan berjanji akan makan malam bersama lagi. Dan tidak kusangka, janji itu ternyata sangat mudah ditepati karena aku bahkan sudah tidak bisa menghitung berapa kali kami bertemu lagi sejak malam itu. Aku akhirnya mendapatkan teman-teman dekat baru, selain Hoseok, yang membuatku semakin betah di Seoul.

* * *

"Yoongi hyung? Sepertinya dia belum punya pacar," Hoseok kelihatan berpikir sebentar lalu melanjutkan, "Atau mungkin dia tidak tertarik?"

Aku tidak berkata apa-apa mendengar jawabannya. Lalu dengan hati-hati aku bertanya, "Tapi dia suka perempuan 'kan?"

Hoseok tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Sambil menyeka air matanya, dia berkata, "Percayalah, dia suka perempuan. Aku tahu itu."

Aku kembali diam dan melanjutkan makan. Tapi kemudian mengalihkan pandanganku ke Hoseok yang ternyata sedang memerhatikanku sambil tersenyum.

"Kau suka padanya."

Aku hanya tersenyum.

"Aku tidak tahu tipe perempuan ideal Yoongi hyung seperti apa. Aku pernah lihat dia beberapa kali didekati oleh penyanyi baru atau klien perusahaan kami, tapi sepertinya dia tidak tertarik."

"Cantik-cantik?" tanyaku.

Hoseok melihatku dari atas sampai bawah dan menyeringai, "Beberapa level di atasmu."

Aku menjatuhkan kepalaku ke meja, menghela napas dan berkata, "Berarti aku tidak memiliki harapan."

"Hei, aku hanya bercanda. Kau tahu menurutku kaulah perempuan paling cantik di Seoul. Jangan pesimis begitu. Karena kita tidak tahu dia suka tipe seperti apa, menurutku kesempatanmu cukup besar. Aku mendukungmu!" kata Hoseok sambil mengangkat salah satu tanganku ke udara sebagai tanda semangat.

Aku hanya menatapnya, "Kau yakin?"

"Yakin. Lagipula kalau kau ditolak, aku akan menemanimu minum-minum sampai kau mabuk dan melupakan semuanya."

Hoseok tertawa sambil memegang lengannya kesakitan karena pukulanku yang cukup keras. Dan berkat dirinya pula, aku memberanikan diri untuk mendekatkan diri pada Yoongi.

Sudah lebih dari tiga bulan sejak aku dekat dengan Yoongi. Kami mulai sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Jika sama-sama tidak sedang sibuk, kami akan bertemu untuk makan atau sekedar minum bersama dan bertukar cerita. Saling mengirimkan pesan dan menelepon juga sudah menjadi hal yang rutin kami lakukan. Tapi yang membuatku geregetan adalah Yoongi sama sekali tidak memberikan sinyal apakah dia menyukaiku atau tidak. Kalau aku harus mendeskripsikan Min Yoongi orang seperti apa, aku akan memilih kata 'datar'. Alasannya karena saat berada denganku, dia bersikap sangat datar sampai aku tidak bisa menebak perasaannya. Kami bersenang-senang bersama, tapi apakah dia merasakan sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar teman padaku, itu yang aku tidak tahu.

Salahkan rasa ketidaksabaranku karena suatu hari aku nekat untuk mengatakan perasaanku terlebih dahulu padanya. 'Persetan dengan apapun jawabannya, pokoknya aku harus bilang kalau aku menyukainya', kataku dalam hati saat itu. Dan jadilah hari itu aku berkata terus terang di dalam mobilnya saat dia akan mengantarkanku pulang setelah kami makan malam.

"Yoongi oppa, ada yang mau aku katakan padamu," ucapku sambil melihat ke arahnya. Dia hanya menggumam pelan dan mengangguk.

Aku menarik napas gugup, menguatkan hatiku, dan mulai berkata, "Aku tahu mungkin tidak pantas untuk mengatakan ini. Tapi aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Aku menyukaimu, oppa." Aku diam sebentar, lalu melanjutkan, "Aku tahu mungkin seharusnya aku yang menunggu keputusan darimu, tapi aku tidak bisa membaca perasaanmu dan aku terlalu tidak sabar untuk menunggu. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau aku menyukaimu. Kalau kamu tidak menyukaiku, tidak apa-apa, tidak masalah. Kalau setelah ini kamu juga tidak mau bertemu lagi denganku, aku mengerti. Aku akan mengerti apapun yang akan kamu lakukan. Tapi yang pasti aku hanya ingin kamu tahu bahwa aku menyukaimu."

Entah mengapa setelah itu aku merasa lelah karena terlalu berdebar-debar saat mengatakannya, tapi juga lega karena sudah mengeluarkan apa yang aku rasakan selama ini. Aku baru sadar kalau Yoongi tidak berkata apa-apa setelah beberapa menit. Aku meliriknya dan melihat dia tetap menyetir dengan tenang sambil menatap lurus ke depan. Sekali lagi, aku tidak bisa membaca ekspresinya. Setelah melihat ke luar jendela, aku menyadari bahwa mobil kami tidak mengarah ke apartemenku. Terlalu takut untuk bertanya, aku hanya diam sambil mengutuk diriku sendiri di dalam hati.

Setelah beberapa saat, mobil kami akhirnya parkir di sebuah taman yang dipenuhi dengan bunga-bunga cantik. Saat itu musim semi sehingga banyak bunga yang sedang tumbuh dan mekar. Aku pribadi sangat menyukai musim semi. Setelah memarkir mobilnya, Yoongi menghela napas dan berkata, "Lihat aku."

Dengan perasaan sedikit takut aku melihat ke arahnya. Dia sedang menatapku dengan pandangan serius. _Oke, aku mati hari ini_.

"Aku tahu kamu orang yang tidak sabar dan terkadang bersikap terlalu jujur. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak menyangka akan mendengarmu mengatakan hal-hal yang baru saja kamu katakan padaku. Apakah aku marah? Hmmm, aku tidak tahu. Tapi yang pasti aku kecewa. Kenapa? Karena kamu tidak sabar untuk menungguku mengatakan hal yang sama kepadamu."

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku tanda sedang berpikir. Kemudian aku mengerti apa yang dia maksud dan hanya menatapnya tidak percaya. Yoongi mendekat ke arahku dan berhenti saat wajahnya berada persis di hadapanku. Aku bisa merasakan desahan napasnya saat berbicara.

"Aku juga menyukaimu. Sangat menyukaimu. Aku akan terus menemuimu setelah ini, sampai kamu muak melihatku. Tapi aku janji akan terus membuatmu tertawa di sampingku karena tawa itulah yang membuatku menyukaimu. Kamu keberatan?" tanyanya, dan saat melihatku menggeleng, dia tersenyum dan sebelum mencium bibirku, dia hanya berkata, "Bagus."

Aku rasa saat itu aku semakin menyukai musim semi.

* * *

 **Saat Ini**

Aku pulang lebih larut dari biasanya. Yoongi benar, jabatan baruku membuatku lebih sibuk karena beban pekerjaan yang harus aku tanggung lebih banyak. Saat masuk ke dalam apartemen, aku melihat jaket yang sudah sangat aku kenal tergeletak di sofa di ruang tamu. _Yoongi pulang?_ Aku langsung menuju ke kamar tidur untuk mencarinya, tapi harus menelan kekecewaan karena yang aku dapati hanyalah pakaian kotor miliknya yang ditaruh begitu saja di lantai. Aku menuju dapur dan mendapati kondisinya berantakan. Sepertinya Yoongi kelaparan dan memutuskan menghangatkan beberapa makanan yang memang aku siapkan untuknya. _Hebat, Min Yoongi. Sempat pulang tapi tidak memberitahuku._ Aku mengambil telepon genggamku di tas dan memencet sebuah nomor. Tidak tersambung, sepertinya mati. Aku menghela napas dan memencet nomor lain.

" _Yes_?"

"Di kantor?"

"Uh-huh."

"Ada Yoongi oppa?"

"Mengunci diri di studio daritadi bersama Namjoon. Bukannya tadi dia sempat pulang? Kalian tidak bertemu?" tanya Hoseok.

Aku menggeleng dan sadar kalau Hoseok tidak bisa melihatnya. "Tidak, dan dia juga tidak bilang apa-apa padaku."

Hoseok terdiam sebentar dan berkata dengan nada menenangkan. "Sabarlah, kau 'kan tahu kebiasaan Yoongi hyung seperti apa kalau sedang stres. BTS akan segera rekaman dan lagu-lagu mereke benar-benar harus diselesaikan. Namjoon juga sama stresnya dengan dia. Bersabarlah menghadapinya."

"Aku mengerti," kataku pelan, mengucapkan terima kasih pada Hoseok dan mengakhiri telepon.

Hampir dua tahun menjalin hubungan dengan Yoongi, aku sudah tahu dan memaklumi kebiasaannya ini. Tapi mungkin karena sekarang aku juga sedang merasa tertekan, aku merasa lebih membutuhkan dirinya lebih dari biasanya. Kebiasaan yang aku maksud adalah saat Yoongi sedang stres dengan pekerjaannya dan diburu waktu untuk menyelesaikan musik-musiknya. Saat ini terjadi, sudah dipastikan ada beberapa kebiasaan yang akan dilakukannya, Pertama, dia akan sangat jarang pulang ke rumah dan lebih senang menghabiskan waktu di studio musik di kantornya. Menginap di sana dan hanya pulang jika simpanan baju bersih yang dibawanya sudah habis. Sejak aku pacaran dengannya, tidak jarang dia memintaku untuk mengantarkan baju bersih ke kantornya. Jadi, aku hanya bisa bertemu dengannya sebentar dan pulang ke apartemen kami sendirian.

Kedua, Yoongi hampir tidak bisa dihubungi. Entah karena telepon genggamnya dimatikan atau dia tidak mau repot-repot membunyikannya sehingga dia tidak pernah tahu saat mendapat pesan atau telepon, termasuk dariku. Jadi, hubungan kami bersifat satu arah karena aku hanya menunggu kabar darinya tanpa bisa menghubunginya. Yoongi tahu, jika ada hal penting yang terjadi padaku, aku bisa langsung mencarinya di kantor. Dia tahu aku tidak perlu khawatir untuk mencari keberadaannya karena aku tahu pasti dia ada di mana, Tapi tetap saja kadang itu membuatku merasa diabaikan olehnya.

Ketiga, dan yang membuatku paling frustasi, adalah kami tidak akan pernah melakukan hubungan fisik sama sekali. Sampai kapan? Sampai seluruh pekerjaannya selesai dan kapan waktu tepatnya hanya dia sendiri yang tahu. Saat Yoongi stres, dia sama sekali tidak menyentuhku. Hubungan fisik yang terjadi antara kami hanyalah kecupan di pipi saat kami sempat bertemu atau saat dia pulang ke apartemen dan pergi lagi ke kantornya. AKU SANGAT FRUSTASI. Bukankah yang tidak bisa menahan nafsu untuk berhubungan seks adalah pria? Tapi kenapa Yoongi sepertinya tidak memiliki kebutuhan itu dan hanya aku yang merasa frustasi dan haus akan kebutuhan untuk disentuh olehnya? Aku bukannya tidak pernah mencoba. Pernah sekali waktu aku mencoba untuk merayunya, tapi dia hanya tersenyum meminta pengertianku dan berkata 'Aku lelah, bagaimana kalau kita tidur saja?'. Jangan ditanya perasaanku saat itu seperti apa. Kesal, malu, dan yang paling utama adalah harga diriku sebagai perempuan terluka. Walaupun Yoongi setelah itu meminta maaf dan membalas ciumanku, aku belajar bahwa dia memang benar-benar tidak bisa disentuh jika sedang stres dengan pekerjaannya.

Sekarang, hal ini sudah berjalan lebih dari tiga minggu. Atau sudah sebulan? Aku tidak tahu pasti. Tapi yang jelas, aku sangat membutuhkannya saat ini. Dengan berat hati aku mulai membereskan kekacauan yang Yoongi tinggalkan, mandi, dan pergi tidur sambil berharap semoga semua pekerjaan pacar tercintaku segera selesai dalam waktu cepat.

Besok adalah hari jadi hubungan kami yang kedua tahun. Tapi, malam ini sepertinya tidak ada tanda-tanda Yoongi sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya atau setidaknya Yoongi akan pulang untuk merayakannya. Sekali lagi aku ingatkan kalau pria yang aku cintai ini sama sekali tidak romantis. Jadi aku tidak mengharapkan dia akan melakukan sesuatu yang membuatku terharu untuk merayakan hari jadi kami. Tapi tetap saja aku berharap paling tidak Yoongi akan pulang dan memelukku untuk merayakannya.

Aku memutuskan untuk mengirimkan pesan singkat padanya.

 **To: My Yoongi**

 _Kamu pulang malam ini?_

Aku menunggu selama sekitar satu jam dan akhirnya mendapat balasan,

 **From: My Yoongi**

 _Maaf, sepertinya aku harus menginap lagi malam ini. Aku akan pulang secepatnya. I love you!_

Aku tidak bisa menahan air mataku lagi. Aku menangis. Mengeluarkan segala perasaan yang aku simpan selama ini. Perasaan kesal, marah, frustasi, merasa diabaikan, tapi yang paling besar aku rasakan adalah merindukannya, Aku sangat amat merindukannya. Tinggal satu atap tapi lebih dari satu bulan tidak bisa menemuinya secara teratur membuatku merasa sangat merindukannya. Sudah terlalu lama aku tidur sendiri di tempat tidur kami. Yoongi biasanya selalu memelukku saat kami tidur dan aku terbiasa untuk mendapatkan kecupan selamat pagi darinya saat aku bangun. Saat ini aku cuma mau Yoongi.

Di sela-sela tangisku, aku teringat dengan parayaan hari jadi kami yang pertama satu tahun lalu. Saat itu aku berhasil menyeretnya untuk berlibur ke luar selama lima hari, hanya kami berdua. Kenapa aku bilang 'menyeret'? Karena Yoongi sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa dan aku baru memberitahunya di pagi hari waktu keberangkatan liburan kami. Aku yang menentukan lokasi liburan kami, memesan tempat menginap, meminta ijin cuti dari kantornya (yang ternyata sangat mudah karena aku hanya perlu mengajak Jin makan malam di restoran favoritnya dan dia dengan senang hati memberikan Yoongi cuti sebanyak yang aku mau), sampai menyiapkan pakaian yang akan dia bawa. Yoongi kaget saat aku memberitahunya bahwa kami akan pergi berlibur dan aku sudah menyiapkan segalanya. Tapi akhirnya dia hanya tertawa dan memelukku sambil berkata, 'Sepertinya kita memang membutuhkan liburan'. Dan liburan itu adalah salah satu dari beberapa momen indah dalam hubungan kami. Aku masih mengingat dengan jelas saat Yoongi menggendongku di punggung, di hari terakhir kami berlibur. Aku sedang memainkan tengkuknya dengan ujung hidungku. Aku tahu dia merasa geli dan sengaja melakukan untuk menggodanya.

"Hentikan atau aku turunkan kamu sekarang juga."

Aku hanya tertawa tapi berhenti melakukannya dan semakin erat melingkarkan lenganku di sekeliling lehernya. Aku menyandarkan daguku di bahunya. kami terdiam dan hanya menikmati setiap detik kebersamaan kami. Bersama Yoongi, kami bisa hanya berdiam diri tanpa melakukan apapun tapi tetap merasa nyaman.

"Bagaimana kalau kita tinggal bersama?" tanya Yoongi tiba-tiba. "Kamu bisa pindah ke apartemenku. Bukannya aku tidak mau pindah ke apartemenmu, tapi sepertinya agak sulit untuk memindahkan berbagai peralatan di ruang kerjaku. Jadi kupikir bagaimana jika kamu saja yang pindah ke tempatku?" katanya menjelaskan.

Aku tahu dia menunggu jawaban dariku, tapi tidak mengatakan atau menanyakan apapun.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pulang ke Seoul sekarang juga?" ucapku.

"Mengapa?"

"Supaya aku bisa langsung mengepak barang-barangku dan pindah ke tempatmu," jawabku sambil mencium pipinya.

Yoongi tersenyum, "Jadi, kita tinggal bersama?"

Aku mengangguk dan membisikkan kalimat aku cinta padanya.

Sekarang, aku tidak mengharapkan perayaan apapun di hari jadi kami. Aku hanya menginginkan Yoongi ada di sampingku. Saat ini, itu sudah lebih dari cukup untukku. Aku tidak sadar telah masuk ke alam mimpi karena terlalu lelah menangis.

* * *

Aku terbangun karena suara telepon genggamku yang terus-menerus berbunyi. Saat melihat dengan malas siapa yang meneleponku, aku melihat tulisan 'Jin Oppa' di layar telepon.

"Iya, oppa," jawabku dengan malas. Aku yakin dia tahu sudah membangunkanku dari tidur.

"Hey, pemalas. Bangun dan cepat mandi. Temani aku sarapan di luar. Kita bertualang di pasar tradisional xxx. Aku dengar makanan di sana enak-enak. Aku lapar," suaranya terdengar seperti sedang di dalam mobil. Itu artinya Jin sedang dalam perjalanan menuju tempatku.

"Oppa, aku sedang malas keluar. Kau 'kan bisa minta ditemani oleh Hayoung. Aku benar-benar masih mengantuk," kataku sambil menyinggung nama perempuan yang sedang dekat dengannya. Kenapa Jin tidak menganggu Hayoung di pagi hari dan memilih membangunkanku?

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan. Setengah jam lagi aku sampai. Aku tunggu di parkiran," katanya sambil menutup telepon sehingga aku tidak sempat memberikan bantahan.

Aku hanya menghela napas dan tahu tidak ada gunanya beradu pendapat dengan Jin. Aku tahu tidak bisa menang darinya. Dengan malas, aku bangun dari tempat tidur, mandi, dan segera berpakaian. Saat memandang diriku di cermin, aku mengerang kesal melihat mata sembabku sisa dari tangisanku semalam. Aku hampir lupa bahwa hari ini adalah hari peringatan hari jadiku dan Yoongi. Aku sudah tidak mengharapkan kepulangannya hari ini. Masih tidak ada kabar darinya dan aku juga memutuskan untuk tidak memberikan kabar apapun padanya.

Petualangan kulinerku dan Jin berlangsung sangat menyenangkan. Jin benar, pasar tradisional tersebut memiliki beragam makanan yang menggugah selera. Kami menghabiskan waktu beberapa jam di sana hingga matahari mulai bersinar cukup terang. Perut kami terasa akan meletus saking kenyangnya. Aku yakin beratku naik beberapa kilo hanya dalam waktu beberapa jam. Jin memang teman yang tepat untuk berwisata kuliner. _Feeling_ -nya mengenai makanan mana yang enak dan tidak, selalu tepat. Aku sangat beruntung pagi ini karena makanan ternyata bisa membuat _mood_ -ku menjadi jauh lebih baik.

Saat kami dalam perjalanan pulang dari pasar tradisional, aku menyadari bahwa Jin tidak membawaku pulang ke apartemen. Dia justru membawaku ke sebuah taman bermain yang sudah sejak lama ingin aku datangi. Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Jimin, Taehyung, dan Jungkook sudah menunggumu di sana. Selamat bersenang-senang," kata Jin sambil mendorongku keluar dari mobilnya dengan sedikit memaksa.

Tanpa sempat berkata apa-apa, Jungkook langsung berlari menghampiriku, memeluk, dan menyeretku ke pintu masuk taman bermain. Jimin dan Taehyung sudah menunggu di sana.

"Apa yang kita lakukan di sini?" tanyaku.

"Bersenang-senang, tentu saja," jawab Taehyung sambil menggandengku di sebelah kanan dan Jimin di sebelah kiri.

Aku tidak bertanya apa-apa lagi. Aku memutuskan untuk mengikuti apa yang mereka mau hari ini, yaitu bersenang-senang. Terakhir kali mengecek telepon genggamku saat masih berada di mobil Jin, masih belum ada kabar dari Yoongi. Mungkin dia memang benar-benar lupa dengan hari ini. _Kamu tahu, Yoongi. Aku tidak peduli._

Jimin, Taehyung, dan terutama Jungkook sukses membuatku melupakan segala rasa kesalku. Karena taman bermain tersebut baru buka, belum banyak pengunjung yang datang sehingga kami bebas menaiki berbagai wahana yang kami inginkan. Atau lebih tepatnya yang Jungkook inginkan. Sebagai maknae di antara kami berempat, dia benar-benar memerlihatkan sikapnya yang kekanak-kanakan saat ini, yaitu kami harus menuruti semua pilihan wahana yang diinginkannya. Tapi kami sama sekali tidak menyesal melakukannya karena pilihan Jungkook memang benar-benar membuat kami bersenang-senang. Kami menaiki banyak wahana yang menguji adrenaline, memasuki rumah hantu (di mana aku tidak pernah melepaskan pegangan dan pandangan mataku dari punggung Jungkook karena terlalu takut), membeli bando berbentuk telinga binatang (Jimin memaksa membelikanku bando dengan bentuk telinga anjing yang sama dengannya), berulang kali menaiki _bom-bom car_ (supaya kami bisa terus menabraki mobil Taehyung sampai dia tidak bisa menjalani mobilnya lagi karena terlalu sering ditabrak), hingga akhirnya menutup petualangan hari itu dengan berlomba memerebutkan kuda yang kami inginkan di wahana komidi putar. Kami memutuskan untuk keluar dari taman bermain tersebut saat sudah menjelang sore. Kami kelaparan. Tapi bukannya mencari tempat makan, mereka bertiga hanya membelikanku es krim dan kami duduk di depan pintu masuk taman bermain, kelelahan.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kita lakukan selanjutnya?" tanyaku.

"Menunggu Hoseok hyung," kata Taehyung.

"Hoseok oppa mau ke sini?" tanyaku lagi yang dijawab dengan anggukan dari mereka bertiga.

Tidak lama kemudian Hoseok datang dengan sepeda motor barunya. Aku tahu betapa Hoseok menginginkan motor _sport_ yang berhasil dibelinya beberapa bulan yang lalu ini. Jadi aku turut bahagia saat dia pertama kali memamerkan motor barunya tersebut dan mengajakku keliling kota. Setelah memarkir motornya, Hoseok menghampiri kami sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Noona belum makan siang," lapor Jungkook.

"Oke, aku akan mengajaknya makan. Kalian cepat kembali ke kantor. Jin hyung menunggu."

"Ah, benar. Kalian masih harus rekaman 'kan? Memang tidak merasa lelah?" aku bertanya sambil menatap Jimin, Taehyung, dan Jungkook dengan rasa khawatir.

"Tenang, rekamannya bukan hari ini. Mungkin besok," kata Jimin sambil menepuk punggungku untuk menenangkan. "Baiklah, kami pergi dulu. Semoga kau bersenang-senang hari ini, _. Jangan buang bando kembaran kita ya."

Aku tertawa dan memegang bando yang ada di kepalaku. "Tidak akan!" janjiku sambil memeluk mereka bertiga dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

Setelah mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan melihat mobil yang dinaiki oleh trio BTS tersebut menjauh, aku dan Hoseok berjalan ke parkiran. Aku menanyakan Yoongi tapi Hoseok hanya tersenyum lembut dan bilang untuk tidak memikirkan pria lain selain dirinya sekarang. Aku memukul lengannya pura-pura marah tapi dia hanya tertawa dan merangkulku. Setelah itu, kami pergi ke restoran favorit kami, membeli kue di sebuah toko kue baru tidak jauh dari sana (dan beradu argumen soal kue apa yang harus kami beli), dan berakhir di sebuah kedai kopi kecil yang nyaman. Aku baru menyadari bahwa sudah lama aku tidak melakukan banyak hal bersama Hoseok. Sejak menjalin hubungan dengan Yoongi, hampir seluruh waktuku tercurah untuk pria tersebut atau pekerjaanku. Dan ternyata aku sangat merindukan kebersamaanku dengan Hoseok. Aku merasa beruntung memiliki sahabat yang sangat pengertian seperti dirinya.

Saat matahari mulai terbenam dan berganti malam, Hoseok memutuskan untuk mengantarku pulang. Aku tadinya menolak karena tidak ingin menghabiskan malamku sendirian di apartemen. Tapi dengan alasan ada pekerjaan yang harus dia lakukan, aku tidak memiliki pilihan selain menurutinya. Hoseok mengantarkanku. Aku melepas kepergiannya dengan pelukan erat dan ucapan terima kasih banyak. Tiba-tiba perasaan sedih kembali memenuhi hatiku karena tahu akan pulang ke apartemen kosong. Seharusnya aku sudah mulai terbiasa karena hampir sebulan ini bisa dibilang aku seperti tinggal sendiri. Tapi karena hari ini adalah hari penting untukku dan Yoongi, aku semakin benci dengan perasaan tersebut.

Saat memasuki apartemen, aku menyadari bahwa lampu tidur di kamar menyala. _Aneh, sepertinya aku sudah mematikan semua lampu sebelum pergi pagi ini._ Setelah membuka jaket dan menaruh tas di ruang tamu, aku masuk ke kamar tidur untuk mengeceknya. Langkahku terhenti karena di atas tempat tidur aku melihat sebuah buket besar berisi bunga mawar pink, kesukaanku. Aku menghampiri, mengambil, dan menciumnya. _Wangi._ Itu artinya bunga ini baru dibeli dan diletakkan di sini. Belum sempat berpikir apa-apa, aku dikagetkan dengan pelukan di sekitar pinggangku dan ciuman lembut di belakang kepalaku. " _Happy anniversary_ ," katanya pelan.

Aku terdiam sebentar dan hanya menjawab, "Kamu ingat."

"Aku tidak mungkin lupa dan tidak akan lupa. Aku tidak pernah melupakan kamu, kita, hari jadi kita, semua tentang kita."

Aku masih tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Di satu sisi aku masih kesal dengannya, tapi di sisi lain aku sebenarnya tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka hal ini akan terjadi. Aku sudah menyiapkan diriku untuk menhabiskan waktu sendiri hingga hari ini berakhir.

"Kamu bersenang-senang hari ini?" tanya Yoongi tiba-tiba.

Aku berbalik menghadap ke arahnya dengan pandangan bertanya. Yoongi masih belum melepaskan pelukannya di pinggangku. Malah dia semakin menarik badanku agar semakin dekat dengannya. Refleks, aku juga melingkarkan lenganku ke pinggangnya.

"Kamu tahu apa yang kulakukan hari ini?"

Yoongi tersenyum. "Aku yang meminta mereka untuk menemanimu. Aku tidak mau kamu menghabiskan hari ini sendirian dan bersedih. Mereka dengan senang hati mau melakukannya. Aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku dulu agar bisa bersamamu malam ini, untung ada Namjoon yang membantuku. Jadi sekarang aku bisa pulang ke rumah dan menemui pacarku yang cantik ini," katanya sambil membelai pipiku.

"Kamu tidak harus kembali ke kantor setelah ini?"

Saat Yoongi menggeleng, aku langsung memeluknya erat. Meluapkan rasa rinduku yang sudah sangat memuncak padanya. Yoongi memelukku balik. Dia lalu berbisik di telingaku, "Maaf karena sudah menjadi pacar yang buruk akhir-akhir ini."

Aku melepaskan pelukanku dan menatapnya tajam sambil cemberut, "Kamu tidak tahu seberapa buruknya sikapmu padaku."

"Aku akan membayarnya," ucap Yoongi pelan sambil mencium bibirku.

Aku bisa merasakan rasa rindunya yang juga besar padaku saat bibir kami bersentuhan. Tidak menunggu lama, aku membalas ciumannya dengan rasa rindu yang besar pula. Kami melewati tahap ciuman lembut yang biasanya kami lakukan. Sudah terlalu lama kami menahan perasaan ini. Perasaan ingin menyentuh dan disentuh oleh orang yang kami cintai. Agak tidak sabar, Yoongi mendorongku ke tempat tidur hingga aku terjatuh dan dia langsung menindih badanku sambil terus melumat bibirku. Dia melepaskan bibirku dan bergerak menuju leherku. Tangannya sudah sibuk menjelajahi tubuhku seakan dia belum pernah menyentuhnya selama ini. Merasakan kebutuhan yang sama dengan dirinya, aku menyelipkan tanganku ke dalam kausnya dan merasakan kulitnya yang mulai memanas di telapak tanganku.

"Katakan padaku... sudah... berapa lama... aku... tidak... menyentuhmu?" Yoongi bertanya sambil tetap menciumi dan mengisap leherku, meninggalkan banyak bekas merah yang aku yakin tidak akan hilang dengan mudah.

"Lebih... dari... satu bulan," jawabku dengan napas terengah-engah. Kenikmatan yang diberikan Yoongi tiap dia mencium dan menyentuhku membuatku kehabisan napas.

Yoongi menghentikan gerakannya dan menatapku dengan pandangan serius. Aku yakin melihat kilatan tatapan penuh nafsu dan hasrat di matanya. "Kamu tidak akan tidur malam ini."

Aku tertawa dan menarik kausnya agar kembali menciumku. Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan jika tidak harus tidur malam ini.

* * *

Sudah lewat tengah malam saat kami sudah kehabisan tenaga untuk melakukan apapun. Aku tidak tahu Yoongi mendapatkan tenaga yang sangat besar malam ini dari mana. Karena setelah harus bergadang menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, dia masih tetap bisa menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam untuk menikmati tubuhku dan memberikan kepuasan pada kami berdua. Setelah tidak ada lagi tenaga yang tersisa, kami tiduran sambil tetap berangkulan. Kaki kami bertautan. Tangannya yang tidak memelukku, berjalan-jalan pelan di atas kulitku. Begitu pula dengan tanganku. Kami tidak berhenti menyentuh satu sama lain meski sudah selesai bercinta sejak beberapa saat lalu. Kami memutuskan membiarkan tubuh kami tanpa busana dan hanya ditutupi oleh selimut.

" _Happy anniversay_ , sayang," ucapku.

" _Happy anniversary_ , cinta," jawabnya sambil menicum puncak kepalaku.

Tidak ada kata-kata yang dari mulut kami. Aku mulai akan memejamkan mata saat Yoongi tiba-tiba berbicara. "Kamu tahu, saat kamu bercerita mengenai teman-temanmu yang sudah menikah, hamil, dan memiliki bayi, entah mengapa aku tidak bisa melupakannya." Dia terdiam sebentar lalu kembali melanjutkan, "Aku membayangkan jika ada seorang bayi di apartemen kita. Bisa dipastikan tempat ini akan berisik dengan suara tangisannya. Belum lagi kita berdua akan kekurangan waktu tidur dan istirahat. Aku bisa membayangkan kita berdua harus bangun bergantian setiap malam untuk meredakan tangisannya. Pengeluaran kita akan semakin besar, artinya aku harus bekerja lebih keras. Kamar ini juga pasti jadi sempit karena ada boks bayi untuk tempat tidurnya. Belum lagi kita harus membeli lemari baru untuk pakaiannya 'kan? Dan yang paling aku takutkan adalah aku harus membagi rasa cinta dan perhatianmu dengannya. Bagaimana kalau kamu lebih mencintainya daripada aku?"

Aku tidak berkata apa-apa dan tetap mendengarkan Yoongi. Tapi jantungku tiba-tiba berdegup kencang. Aku tidak tahu Yoongi akan membawa pembicaraan ini ke arah mana. Aku tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa.

"Tapi kamu tahu apa? Aku rasa aku menginginkannya. Aku menginginkan ada bayi di antara kita. Bayi yang berasal darimu, dari kita," lanjutnya.

Aku bangun dan menatap matanya. Yoongi tidak memandangku. Dia seperti sedang membayangkan sesuatu dan ada seulas senyum di bibirnya. Saat dia menyadari aku sedang menatapnya, dia menatapku balik dan tersenyum. "Karena itu aku ingin memberikanmu ini," ujarnya sambil mengambil sesuatu dari bawah bantal di sampingnya.

Yoongi memegang sebuah kotak persegi empat berlapis kain berwarna putih yang tampak sangat indah meski kamar kami saat ini tidak diterangi lampu. Kotak tersebut entah bagaimana terlihat bersinar di mataku. Dia memberikannya padaku. Aku hanya terdiam menatapnya, mengambil kotak tersebut, tapi tidak membukanya. Yoongi tiba-tiba duduk dan bersandar di kepala tempat tidur. Dia memegang pinggulku dan menariknya ke arahnya sehingga aku duduk di pangkuannya. "Buka," katanya perlahan.

Aku membukanya dan membelalakkan mataku. Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat. Sebuah cicin emas putih dengan mata cincin yang tidak terlalu besar tapi tetap terlihat menonjol dan sangat berkilauan. Di samping mata cincinnya, terdapat ukiran cantik yang menghiasinya, seperti gambar bunga atau kupu-kupu, aku tidak yakin. Tapi yang pasti, itu tampak sangat indah. Cincin tersebut terlihat sederhana, tapi tetap tidak mengurangi keindahan dan kemewahan yang dimilikinya. Persis seperti cincin yang selama ini aku bayangkan akan aku kenakan saat aku sudah menikah nanti. Aku memandang Yoongi yang hanya tersenyum melihatku.

Yoongi memegang kedua pipiku sambil berkata, "Percayalah, aku sudah memikirkan berbagai macam cara untuk melakukan ini agar bisa menjadi kenangan indah untuk kita. Tapi aku rasa inilah saat yang paling tepat. _, _would you marry me_?"

Aku merasakan air mata mengalir di pipiku. Yoongi menghapusnya dengan lembut. Dia tidak melarangku untuk menangis karena tahu momen ini membuatku sangat tersentuh. Aku bahkan merasa dia seperti akan ikut menangis. Dengan sabar dia menunggu jawaban dariku. Aku lalu tersenyum dan menjawab dengan nada mantap, " _Yes, of course I would._ "

Yoongi membalas senyumanku dan mengambil cincin tersebut dari kotaknya. Sebelum memakaikannya di jari manisku, dia sempat memerlihatkan inisial nama kami berdua di bagian dalam cincinnya. Aku tersenyum dan tidak bisa melepaskan pandangan dari jari manisku yang kini sudah dihiasi oleh cincin cantik dari Yoongi. Aku memeluknya erat dan memberikan ciuman terima kasih padanya. Yoongi memeluk tubuhku semakin erat dan menarik badanku agar mendekat padanya. Tiba-tiba aku menyadari sesuatu dan melepaskan ciumannya.

"Kamu sadar sudah melamarku di atas tempat tidur, setelah kita bercinta, dan saat kita tidak sedang memakai apapun 'kan?" tanyaku.

Yoongi menangguk, "Kamu tidak suka?"

"Bukan itu. Kalau nanti ada yang bertanya padaku bagaimana caramu melamarku, apa yang harus aku katakan? Aku tidak bisa menceritakan hal intim seperti ini pada orang banyak 'kan?"

Sambil tertawa dan akan kembali menciumku, dia berkata, "Kamu boleh mengarang cerita apapun yang kamu suka. Biarkan ini menjadi rahasia kecil kita berdua."

Aku tersenyum dan membiarkan bibirku kembali bertemu dengan bibirnya. Aku yakin, setelah ini masih akan ada banyak lagi rahasia kecil yang indah di antara kami berdua. Untuk waktu yang sangat lama.


End file.
